Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is a wireless computer network technology having applications in the healthcare, fitness, security, and home entertainment industries, as well other industries. Compared to “classic” Bluetooth, BLE is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and lower cost while maintaining a similar communication range. In theory, BLE allows a given BLE device to establish many simultaneous connections with other BLE devices (e.g., more than 10). However, in practice, a large number of simultaneous connections may not necessarily be achievable due to limited system resources allocated in the given BLE device to establish those connections (e.g., resources for scheduling, handshaking, saving data to memory, etc.).